


由于烂空调引发的擦枪走火事件（Air Conditioner）

by chillni



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shownu - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillni/pseuds/chillni





	由于烂空调引发的擦枪走火事件（Air Conditioner）

想得到吗？池喽喽有生之年居然能丢外链？其实🚗根本没开起来…（尴尬jpg.😅

  李虎锡补完课一到家就从正在和三姨打电活的母亲口中知道了一个惊天动地的噩耗：  
  ——家里的中央空调坏了。  
  是彻彻底底的坏掉了。李虎锡听到这个消息的时候还不信，搭着板凳打开每一个通风口检查。可是不论重启机器多少次，或者怎么降低温度，没有一个通风口排出来的是冷风。  
  这下完蛋了。  
  夏天没有了空调的李虎锡也不能说是离开了水的鱼，那种说法还是过于夸张，李虎锡依赖空调并没有到无法存活的程度。  
  怎么说？这样形容吧：  
  就是李虎锡这个小孩呢喜欢舒服一点过日子，能让他稍微舒服下下的话他就能特别开心。可要是反过来说，李虎锡也还是很好满足的。如果要他受委屈的话，他也能忍气吞声，甚至很多时候都没有怨言。  
  究竟还是有别的原因。  
  李虎锡家住在三楼，一到夏天就有好多蚊子飞上来，要是开着空调关着纱窗就还好，点着点灭蚊器勉勉强强没什么大不了。  
  可要是没了中央空调，那就只能开着纱窗吹风扇了。  
  那纱窗像是拦不住似的，无影无形之中就把蚊虫全部放进来了，尽逮着李虎锡的血吸。把那白花花的腿子和手臂都咬得鼓着大包，红红一片不说，关键这蚊子还趁着李虎锡放洗澡水那会儿光着身子，又往两边屁股蛋上面狠狠各来了一口。痒的李虎锡大半夜起来开灯找青草药膏抹，抹完屁股上又火辣辣一片烧着疼，这又疼又痒的挠也不是，揉也不是，最后沾上手，不注意就抹进眼睛里……  
  反正那晚李虎锡是没睡到清闲瞌睡，还把家里大半吨的水给赔出去了。  
  所以空调这个东西对于有过一次不美好经历的李虎锡来说不仅仅是起个降温消暑的作用，还保障了人生安全，睡眠质量等。

  李虎锡就站在厨房门口看他妈妈做饭做了好一会儿，迟迟反应不过来。  
  突然灵机一动：“妈，我们今晚上宾馆睡吧。”  
  虎妈正切菜呢，没空搭理自己儿子。  
  等到把肉梭下了锅，这才趁着擦汗的瞬间回答虎锡：“明天就请师傅来修了，今晚你将就一下吧。”  
  李虎锡嘴巴抿紧了往两边撅，是那个有些无奈的小表情。  
  “虎锡听话，妈给你点灭蚊片。”虎妈妈炒菜正炒的热火朝天，时不时还一个颠锅，火星子直往锅里跳。  
  李虎锡看着就觉得热。  
  哒哒的跑去浴室放水，想着洗个澡降降温。李虎锡这次也算明白，没等到水热坚决不脱衣服，就等着小短裤的腰带一松，裤腿落地的那刻冲进大开的浴室玻璃门。  
  这内裤进去了被打湿都不要紧，只求不像上次那样。  
  这不，上次那两个都还没好呢。  
  打香皂的时候混着泡泡又抓了几下之前屁股上的蚊子包，李虎锡纳闷儿了，哪儿来的大毒蚊子就能这么折腾人？  
  可这次就算李虎锡小心翼翼到了极致，也还是没能做到十全十美。  
  盯着大腿内侧又新出现的一小片泛红的肌肤，李虎锡只能感叹自己防不胜防。这次蚊子更嚣张了，不是一次性吸出的大包,而是把大腿内侧那一片都叮了好几个连着的。  
  估计是洗完澡出来那阵搞的。  
  李虎锡洗完了澡才发现忘记拿浴巾，反正妈妈也在厨房炒菜，就稍微裸奔了一下。  
  这一裸一奔，就中奖了……  
  坐在床边欲哭无泪的挠着蚊子包，李虎锡心想这日子没法过了，又热不说还被咬的不成样，小嘴巴一嘟，八字眉一撇：“我要去找熊熊！”

  熊熊家其实就在李虎锡同一小区的另一栋的八楼。  
  李虎锡觉得自己是真傻，稍微热了一点脑袋就不好使了，怎么没早点想到去熊熊家里面凉快呢？  
  熊熊家里空调肯定是好的，毕竟熊熊很怕热；熊熊家里还有好多好吃的，剥不开的零食包装全部都可以让熊熊给开开，不用再去找剪刀：熊熊的爸爸妈妈也很喜欢自己……  
  而且去熊熊家里面可以得到前所未有的宠爱，这才是最重要的。  
  行吧，在家里面没人宠没人爱，李虎锡甘愿当棵小白菜。  
  但小白菜不也有翻身的时候嘛。  
  想到马上就有人宠，有人爱，李虎锡的小肉脸笑成个又大又红的番茄。  
  然后听到自行车铃铛的声音，下意识回头，李虎锡先是愣住了。  
  熊熊烈日下什么都看不清，只看得见白色的阳光撒在个单手骑着自行车的人影上。  
  李虎锡试着眯眼睛，可是还是什么都看不见。  
  是阳光太刺眼了嘛？只能看到大概的形状。但那团人影离李虎锡的距离越来越近，在大概还剩几米远的时候停下了。  
  “李虎锡。”  
  那人叫他，用他那种特有的语气方式叫他。有些严厉，但是丝毫又听不出来有那么点生气的意思。  
  这下李虎锡就看清了，可不就是他那能自体发光的熊熊嘛。  
  怪不得刚刚什么都看不清楚啊。  
  “熊轩宇！”李虎锡管不了那么多，一个熊扑往对方身上倒，一时间分不清到底谁是熊了哦。这还是在小区的喷泉广场，正好赶上了下班的时间，过上过下的人就把他们两个盯着看。  
  “上车。”孙轩宇先是伸出一只手扶稳了李虎锡，另一只手又拍拍自行车的座位。  
  “我坐后面的那块板就是了啊，不然你坐哪里啊？”  
  托着背的手又紧了不少，孙轩宇为了能让李虎锡听见自己的轻声细语，把人又往怀里扯了一截。  
  “板多硬啊，那么多人看着呢，我能让你受委屈？”  
  “可是……”李虎锡有些不情愿，孙轩宇这话说的，他是舍不得自己磕着屁股，可自己也舍不得让他坐块板啊，那么大个人像什么话嘛。  
  孙轩宇看出李虎锡的迟疑是在顾虑自己呢，心里像是夏天裹着棉被吹16度的空调，舒服得不是一点点。  
  “我推着你走就是。”  
  李虎锡侧着身子坐上了那辆被孙轩宇喷漆成蓝色的自行车。因为能比孙轩宇矮了有半个头，这刚好能够到地的座位，李虎锡坐着脚就腾了空，两条小腿调皮的静不下来，非得晃那么几下。  
  孙轩宇也没问坐没坐好，自顾自的在前面推着自行车走。这李虎锡他清楚的很，喜欢跟自己反着干，你叫他好好坐他偏不，得等那轮子颠了，把他吓一吓才安分。  
  “虎锡，你刚刚喊我什么来着？”  
  “叫你熊轩宇啊。”  
  前面刚好一块石子横在路上，李虎锡话语刚落孙轩宇就想都不想的把自行车往那上面怼。  
  “诶？！”李虎锡整个人跟着自行车抖了一下，下意识抓住了放在车把手上的孙轩宇的小臂。  
  行了，这下被吓乖了。  
  “孙轩宇我们回你家哦。”走了好一会，看着前面的路都是平整的水泥地，李虎锡才敢说出句话。  
  孙轩宇转过头，突然就停下了，把李虎锡紧紧抓在小臂上的手掌松开，然后抚平了又捏在自己手里。  
  “下来，我好把自行车锁了。”  
  李虎锡跳下车之后才发现这不就是孙轩宇家那一栋嘛。  
  “好不容易逮着的小兔子能让他这么容易的跑了？”孙轩宇松开了李虎锡的手能有几秒，为了好给自行车上锁，然后又再次牵好。  
  “就只牵到8楼啊，我妈在家呢。”  
  “呀呀呀，就你话多！不牵了！”  
  这么一闹，电梯就在八楼开了，两个人像是有默契提前商量好的一样，手同时松开了。  
  孙轩宇敲门，开门的是孙妈妈，一看见李虎锡，整张脸都笑起来，从眼睛到微微抬起的额头纹路，没有一处不表示着开心。    
  “虎锡呀！快进来！”孙妈妈一下子抓住李虎锡的手臂，拉在手里边来回摩挲，细心的就发现了。  
  “虎锡被蚊子叮了吧，哎呀我的小可怜是怎么了？”  
  李虎锡给孙妈妈阐述了一遍自己的幸酸故事，可把孙妈妈心疼坏了。当听到李虎锡家里空调坏了的时候孙阿姨直接发话要求李虎锡今晚睡孙轩宇的床，把孙轩宇轰到客厅睡沙发。还问虎锡要不要把虎妈也叫过来，结果没等到李虎锡回答孙妈妈就抓起手机给虎妈妈发微信去了。  
  孙轩宇感叹自己的真是亲妈啊。  
  李虎锡坐在沙发上靠着孙轩宇，突然一下子就笑了，慢慢抬起头对上对方的眼睛时却害羞得不得了，只好趁着孙妈妈背对着他们发语音消息的时候将接触换成了牵手。  
  “熊哥哥你放心，小虎不会让你挤沙发的。”   
  果然是第一次谈恋爱，李虎锡这句话花了好大的勇气，完后还磕磕巴巴的犹豫着把牵着的手又松开了。  
  孙轩宇看见那红透的耳朵根觉得可爱，忍不住的大拇指和食指就开始往耳廓上捏。这么久了孙轩宇还是第一次摸到李虎锡耳朵，从软骨开始轻轻的揪，摸到下面耳垂的时候觉得又软又温的手感很好，就又多放在指腹里搓了几下。  
  “热不热啊，进我房间吹空调吧，我那屋开得凉。”  
  看见李虎锡马上就要烧起来的脸颊和变紫的耳根，孙轩宇觉得得找个台阶给人下。

  孙妈妈喊吃饭的时候李虎锡乖乖的跑去厨房拿碗筷，递给坐在电饭煲旁边的孙轩宇盛饭。     
  孙妈妈叮嘱着要再加套餐具。  
  门铃响了，李虎锡拉着孙轩宇去开门。  
  “妈？”  
  “你个臭小子一天到晚来麻烦人家轩宇。”虎妈看见自己这到处乱跑的儿子气不打一处的来，要不是提着东西肯定就直接上手了。  
  孙轩宇赶快接过虎妈手上的袋子，把虎锡和虎妈隔开。  
  “没事的，阿姨，快进来吃饭吧。”  
  虎妈的到来使得本来就很丰盛的餐桌上更加靠近于铺张浪费。两位妇女边吃边聊着些有得没得，孙轩宇就趁着这段时间使劲往李虎锡碗里夹菜。  
  “熊哥哥你自己吃，别给我弄了。”  
  “我的小虎瘦了，要多吃点才行啊。”说着孙轩宇又把剥好了的虾放进李虎锡的碗里。  
  这顿饭李虎锡是吃的好得很，就怪这孙轩宇太喜欢照顾他。但其实孙轩宇基本上就没怎么吃，这没吃饱不说，还得把碗给洗了。  
  饭后孙妈妈拉着虎妈就出去了，说是在楼下的美容室办了会员，要带虎妈去感受一下美白紧致套餐。两个人像小姑娘一样的蹦跶在大街上，孙妈妈把虎妈往自己那边拉近了些用比较小声的音量给虎妈讲话。  
  “虎妈，你看我们家轩宇怎么样？”  
  “挺不错的哦，比我们家那个懂事。”  
  “那我给你说个事儿。”  
  虎妈有些疑惑不解，拍拍孙妈妈手臂叫她接着说下去。  
  “这两个小孩儿最近有些异常你发觉没有。”  
  虎妈点点头，然后恍然大悟似的惊叫了出来：“哎呀！会不会是小虎和哪个女娃谈恋爱了？他最近老爱往外边跑。”  
  孙轩宇妈妈发觉李虎锡是真像他自己亲妈。两个人都是挺机灵，但真要是用起脑子来始终找不到重点。  
  这李虎锡是爱往外跑，可是虎妈也不看看她家小虎劲往哪里跑啊。  
  熊妈还是把话挑明了讲：“实话跟你说，咋们家的两个小子谈恋爱呢。你别不信，轩宇亲口跟我讲的。”  
  “就他们两个小男孩子？！”  
  孙轩宇妈妈点点头，眼看着马上就是美容室门口了。进去之前，孙妈妈像是有准备似的安然开口：  
  “你们家小虎我是喜欢的不得了，我看也像是真心，你就别用异样的眼光看他们两个了。再说你不也觉得轩宇懂事嘛，这我们彼此都认识的，不比他们两个在外面找稀奇古怪的狐狸精好？”  
  有道理，很有道理。说的虎妈心服口服还不自觉的点了点头。  
  看样子是许可了。  
  孙妈妈这下是心花怒放的笑开了。“那你看我们等会儿坐完脸之后再去跳会广场舞啊，两个孩子好不容易有点时间一起……”

  刚刚送走了两个电灯泡之后，李虎锡就说要他来洗碗，那孙轩宇就说非要站在一边看他洗。  
  结果洗着洗着，手就不安分了。  
  也是，这孤男寡男的共处一室，更何苦两个人从期末开始到现在刚放暑假能有一个月没好好交流过了。  
  “虎锡你放着我来洗呗。”孙轩宇从背后把李虎锡抱住，下巴就抵在李虎锡肩窝里。两个人贴的很近，有些太近了，使得孙轩宇的小腹压着李虎锡隆起的屁股，鼻尖还时不时蹭着对方的脖子。  
  “不要，你去坐着吧，我一会儿就洗完……”  
  孙轩宇伸手把水龙头关了，这才洗了一大半，碗上面的泡沫都还没清干净，李虎锡手上也还沾着些，全部被抓着手腕蹭上孙轩宇的衣服了。  
  “听你说被蚊子咬得很惨啊，我都还没来得及看看你呢。”  
  一说到蚊子这个事儿上李虎锡就觉得委屈，觉得冤，小表情马上要哭出来。  
  “孙轩宇我被叮惨了……嘤嘤…”  
  先是把人拉到自己的那个房间，孙轩宇把门悄悄咪咪的反锁了。然后坐在床边开始脱李虎锡的裤子。  
  把那内裤的边缘给扯下来，却又不脱掉，只露出个屁股蛋，孙轩宇看见稍微泛红的两个蚊子包。  
  “还痒吗？”  
  “屁股后面这两个还好，主要是今天洗澡的时候被咬的。”  
  李虎锡丝毫没觉得有什么不对劲的，给自己男朋友看看蚊子包有什么大不了的嘛，指了指大腿内侧的位置给孙轩宇看。  
  因为刚刚的内裤被垮下去了一截，刚好遮住了那一块，然后在孙轩宇的意识里面脱掉的衣服没有穿上的可能，所以干脆一逮就把李虎锡的内裤给扯下来。  
  “孙轩宇你干嘛呀！”李虎锡惊叫，下半身一下子暴露在空气中，被冷的刺激了一下，硬了。  
  这时候孙轩宇又俯下身掰开李虎锡的腿， 找到李虎锡今天下午被蚊子大叮特叮的地方，张口咬了上去，然后用舌头打着转舔。  
  条件反射的原因，李虎锡大腿抽了几下，半勃的器官打在孙轩宇脸上，李虎锡见状后立马伸手捂住因为慌乱而张开的嘴巴，可身下孙轩宇舔的越来越卖力，本来还想说些什么的，可大脑一时间什么也反应不过来，被捂住了的嘴发不出声，只听见他自己喘得厉害。  
  “哈…轩宇……别弄了…”李虎锡此时已是满面潮红，眼睛微闭着。  
  身下的那根也彻底硬了，李虎锡难耐的扭着，性器又打在孙轩宇脸颊上。  
  孙轩宇停止了舔允李虎锡大腿内侧的动作，把手附上李虎锡的那根，和着慢慢溢出的前液，上下撸动起来。  
  “虎锡你别动啊，唾液对蚊子咬了的伤口有很好的消毒作用，我给你舔了说不定就不会那么痒了。”  
  “那…你为什么……”李虎锡的命根子被握在别人手里，一下子就没了抵抗力，眼神软成一只待宰的羔羊。  
  “想叫就叫出来，我这房间隔音效果很好的。”  
  李虎锡听见这句话突然一下就理智回归了。  
  “孙轩宇你疯了啊！现在干嘛呢？要是咱们妈回来了怎么解释的清楚！”  
  “不会回来的，我们有大把的时间。”  
  不顾李虎锡的制止，孙轩宇脱掉对方仅存的上衣，伸手摸上结实的胸肌。他的虎锡还真是全身上下都又软又温，耳垂也是，屁股蛋也是，胸也是。  
  还有嘴唇也是。  
  想起这一点之后，孙轩宇向上寻找那双自己喜欢的双唇，可找到之后却只是用手指抚摸。  
  两个人在接吻这方面还有所欠缺，特别是李虎锡不怎么喜欢深吻的感觉，那种窒息着交换彼此唾液的事他觉得没有安全感，反而喜欢孙轩宇轻柔短浅的吻，再用舌头时不时钩下上唇，仅够了。  
  孙轩宇深知李虎锡的喜好，所以还在纠结要不要接吻。可李虎锡却会错了意，以为孙轩宇摸他嘴唇是想让他舔，只好难为情的解开了孙轩宇的裤链后把那弹出来的东西塞进嘴里。  
  这就是毫无预料的事情了，孙轩宇托着李虎锡的下颚，看着他努力取悦自己时那种倔强又性感的样子，只觉得兴奋，从床头柜里取出新买的润滑剂准备扩张。之前他们两个搞的时候都没用过专门的，只是李虎锡的包里一直有一罐当唇膏用的凡士林，但毕竟孙轩宇的尺寸可观，所以每次都还是会有些勉强，李虎锡也总说做完了会有些不舒服。  
  这下混着润滑剂，孙轩宇的手指进入得就轻松了许多，开拓到了很多之前都没有扩张过的地方。李虎锡被这毫无章法的在体内乱戳的手指整得难受，只好把口中孙轩宇的那根吐了出来。  
  “轩宇，我…有点难受……”  
  两个人都没啥经验，在性爱这个方面就经常碰壁，没办法，只能一步一步摸索出来。  
  这点上孙轩宇觉得委屈了李虎锡，每次自己都把他搞得很辛苦。前戏做不好，吻也不会接，关键是做的过程李虎锡的表情看着也很痛苦。  
  孙轩宇把还在扩张的手指抽了出来。  
  “虎锡啊，对不起。”  
  李虎锡感觉到后面一阵空虚，对上孙轩宇愧疚的眼神，一下子就担心起来。  
  “怎么啦轩宇，不想做了吗？”  
  哪里是不想做啊，就是太想了。  
  “虎锡，是不是每次都弄的你很疼啊？你说实话，要不行……”  
  孙轩宇顿住了。  
  “要不行怎么办？我来压你吗？”李虎锡打趣到。  
  孙轩宇眼中的真诚告诉李虎锡，他这乌鸦嘴还真是说中了。  
  “呸呸呸！乱想些什么呢！”李虎锡赶快把他的大熊熊抱紧了。  
  “轩宇啊，我是觉得不怎么舒服，可是没有关系的啊，是你的话就没有关系了。”  
  “就按你的方式来吧，不管我表现的是否难受，但其实我心里面都是喜欢的。”  
  李虎锡把手附上孙轩宇的脸颊，他也心疼孙轩宇。  
  是太宠自己了，一丁点儿委屈都不愿意让受，可往往这样李虎锡就很难知道孙轩宇的想法，因为孙轩宇不会说出自己的软弱，他希望在李虎锡心中是强大无敌的，好像那样就能给李虎锡很多的安全感。  
  但不管好的坏的，只要是孙轩宇，李虎锡都想知道。  
  毕竟那样真实的爱着其实更能让李虎锡安心。

  “轩宇。”李虎锡温柔的叫他。  
  “继续吧，你抱紧我就好了，我不会痛的。”  
  孙轩宇还有些迟疑，可李虎锡已经拉着他的手往后面放了。  
  “你喜欢怎样都可以，咬我也好，亲我也罢，就这样直接进去都行，不要太顾虑我。”  
  “那你忍着点，我尽量让你舒服。”孙轩宇又继续努力的扩张，可能因为刚刚的暂停修正两人的状态都得到调整，现在身体和氛围都渐入佳境，特别是李虎锡放松下来后，身体更能够接受孙轩宇了。  
  慢慢的李虎锡竟还觉得有些舒服，那种快感是前所未有的，他顺着孙轩宇越来越规律的扩张动作呻吟，放的比之前都更开。  
  可能这也要怪自己吧，之前一直因为害羞或者各种原因收着，没敢把真实的感情流露出来。  
  可这次，李虎锡想更大胆一些。  
  “啊…轩宇…好舒服啊……”间间断断冒出几个字，李虎锡软着身子把孙轩宇压倒，然后扶着孙轩宇兴奋起来又后大了一倍的那根往下坐。  
  “虎锡，你慢点。”孙轩宇掐着李虎锡的腰侧，待他坐到底的时候，两人都咬紧了牙关。  
  孙轩宇是爽的。  
  李虎锡的话……  
  算是痛并快乐着吧。  
  “好…好大……”李虎锡自己小幅度的动了几下，还是觉得光他自己一个人不行，做爱果然最需要的还是体力。  
  最后孙轩宇还是把姿势换了个转，面对着李虎锡的面抽插，进去、出来，越来越快……  
  “虎锡，李虎锡。”冲刺的时候孙轩宇在他耳边唤他，一直叫他的名字，别的什么话都不说。  
  李虎锡一遍遍夹着呻吟和喘息声应答他：“孙…轩宇。”  
  孙轩宇看着他最喜欢的那双唇，在理智回归前的最后一刻贴上去了，以李虎锡喜欢的方式吻着。很轻，很缓，不要呼吸的剥夺和激烈的攻势，只是慢慢的侵入，然后退出来，浅浅咬着唇瓣。  
  两人几乎同一时间登顶。  
  一直都是这样的，很巧合一般的。  
    
  “虎锡，脏了就快去洗洗。”孙轩宇事后和李虎锡抱了好一会儿，两个人的小腿绞在一起。为了让李虎锡去洗澡，孙轩宇才念念不舍的把平静下来好一会儿的器官退了出来。  
  退出来的那阵儿李虎锡觉得有些疼，皱着眉问孙轩宇：“你怎么能嫌弃自己的东西呢，上次我还想都不想吞下去，你居然说脏……”  
  孙轩宇被逗笑了，爱惜的咬了一口李虎锡的脖子肉。  
  “别闹了，待会该有人回来了。”  
  李虎锡本来累的不行，听到妈妈们要回来了赶快拉着孙轩宇去洗澡。  
    
  李虎锡穿好衣服出来的时候，两个妈妈就回来了，孙轩宇刚刚为了给他清理，这下才正在洗澡。  
  两个妈妈会心一笑，开了电视收看最新一集《极限挑战》，笑得人仰马翻的压根就没问李虎锡一句。李虎锡也累了，等到孙轩宇洗完就倒在床上睡着了。  
  直到大半夜的李虎锡说有蚊子，孙轩宇摸着黑去客厅拿灭蚊拍时看见厨房还微微亮着光。  
  孙妈妈把水龙头的水开的忒小，另一边站了虎妈正轻手轻脚地把洗干净的盘子叠进橱柜里，两个人压低了音量，但还是被孙轩宇听到了大半。  
  “你说他们也是够猴急的，碗都没洗完就擦枪走火了。”  
  “那不是，我跟你说前几天我还在楼下给孙轩宇签收了个奇奇怪怪的包裹，上面就只写了个收件人，根本没写里面装的什么，但我看那发货地址是写的什么Orange Adult……”  
  “哎呀我跟你说，准是那个……”

  空调的发动机还是嗡嗡作响，怀中的李虎锡还是微微的打着鼾，孙轩宇数了能有514只羊了吧，却还是怎样都不着。   
  


End file.
